Hades & Presehone
by rabiedblack
Summary: NO HATERS! Read enjoy and sorry for any mistakes comment if any suggestions. How hades meet and fell in love with Persephone,and seasons came to be. one of many stories of this couple because she loved them so much. sequels yes.


It was just another perfect day, the sun shining bright and strong thanks to Apollo and his morning ride across the sky. The meadow alive with the animals and nymphs singing and playing in the vibrant green grass and flowers, a slight breeze to keep one cool in the mid-day. Nothing out of place like always even a few new flower mother had just added, otherwise it all was the same. One should be happy in such beauty and peace but I find myself feeling alone and frustrated. I am Persephone daughter of Zeus king of god, and Demeter goddess of the harvest I am the eldest of all of Zeus children yet I am the most sheltered and inexperienced in life among all the gods.

Why? Because of my mother, I love my mother I do it's just she is controlling. I have in all my life never been allowed to leave this meadow by myself. Only with my mother right next to me am I allowed to leave, and she decides who I could talk to and when and what I could eat, and never for long. I know she means well and she fears for me, but I am no longer a small child in need of protection. She always tells me the world outside is too dangerous for someone as innocent and frail as me, and I should always remain in the meadow where her protection is absolute as it is of her own creation. Only a few can enter without her knowing, no one ever comes of course she has insured that with her constant badgering. I grow restless of this day in and out same as always, the nymphs do keep company but once the reach a age they leave and only return to bring their children for safe keeping until they in turn grow and leave, like everything else.

Except me I always remain hear or at my mother's side listening to her about her work, I have even try to ask to help, but it is always the same replay. _"Now why would you want that my darling Cora? It is har work and not for a child, no you will remain in the meadow where it is safe."_ Cora the name mother always calls me despite telling her of my dislike of it. It means innocent maiden or untouched. Sighing lightly, I rose and begin to wonder to try and clear my head it would not due to be in such a mood when mother stops by for her afternoon checkup, she never stays longer than a few minutes just to be sure I am still in the meadow like a child in need of a nanny. It seemed to work she came and went rather fast today because harvest season has just started, and it was to be a fruitful year as the human have done many offerings to mother's temples in prayer.

I begin to wonder again trying to think of ways to try and talk with mother about my feelings without her over reacting like always, it was not until I heard a loud and angry growl that I realized I had left the meadow. I was so deep in thought I had not paid attention where I was heading. I was only a few feet away from and very angry dog. I stopped and look at it and I my heart start to ache for this poor creature. He was so skinny I could see every bone stick out and he was dirty and covered in wounds like someone had beaten this unfortunate thing.

I did not think just acted I slowly bent down to sit on the grown and brought the bit of food I carried with out and slowly held it out to him. He was very cautious at first and slowly came. It took a long time but when he was comfortable enough with me to sit close and eat what I had to offer, before running off. I decided that I would come again tomorrow with more food and some water for the poor thing. But first I need to hurry back the sun is starting to set and mother will be back, be for the best she does no know I left.

I have been leaving the meadow after mothers checks in the afternoon with food and water for my new friend for little over a week know and he seems to be much better. Still skinny but I am working on it he lets me pet him know and I even managed a bath yesterday I believe he is feeling much better. I was running from my new friend having fun just being free and playing with him not paying attention.

Otherwise I would have science or seen the person directly in front of me in time instead of crashing right in to them and then proceeding to roll down a small hill. We rolled the short distance with me ending up on top of them. I sat up to apologies only to freeze when I came face to face with the most beautiful ice blue eyes I have seen, they seemed to glow with hidden secrets that I just wanted to unravel. I could not help but to stare into thought Icey depth like my life would be less if I looked away.

Hades did not have the time to enjoy life or the simple pleasures that the other Gods took part in simply due to the fact he had important duties that needed to be done. As the king of the underworld entail a lot more work and time in detail then many of the other Gods did. For death was a whole separate world from the ghosts that could not move on or to the ones that either went to the depth with the titans for their crimes or the fields for their innocents and charitable deeds, to the river of sticks and Nyx, to the 3 sister witches and many more.

So, on the rear occasions he had fee he did not want to spend it with the other gods and their ignorance of chose. But today was different he had much to do but he was too restless to settle his mind to work, so he decided a quick walk in the sun might help clear his head. He was simply enjoying the warms and quiet of the day, he failed to pay attention to what was going on around him which was very unlike him. He was always paying attention and alert it was one of the thing his brother Zeus like to tease him about, never relaxing.

So, it came as a complete surprise when something crashed into him causing him and them roll down the small hill he had been standing on. Then only to be surprised again when final stopping to have them atop of him. Getting ready to follow his reaction from all the years of fight to through whatever this was off him and defend himself if needed, because only a fool would attack the king of the underworld. Only to stop when a small hand was places on his chest and his eyes met the most brilliant green emerald eyes he had ever seen in his life.

It felt like a piece of him that was missing final came back to him. He was unseating but in a most pleasant way he didn't care. Taken a sudden deep intake of breath when the hand not on his chest came up to lightly brush the side of his face so lightly he barely felt it. Only to snap out of this lovely trance when a loud bark and growl was heard to his right from atop the hill they just both rolled from.

She was mesmerized by these eyes and the longer she looked the more she knew she could look at them and never grow tired of them, with their clear Icey appearance at first but there was fire and lighting in those depth with so much emotion she could not help but bring her hand up to his face lightly. She jumped when she heard her new friend bark and growl at the sudden appearance of an unknown person. Then it occurred to her she was atop of this person and not just a man but another God, and more so one of the 3 kings as some called them.

She was sitting on Hades king of the underworld's stomach and just spent a good few minutes looking into his eyes. She felt the heat spread quickly from her chest to her face and knew she must me the color of mother's strawberries. She moved so fast back she lost balance she would have hit her head on the ground if not for his grip around her arm to steady her. They both now sitting barely a foot apart now, but he still had ahold of her arm gently not rough and force like mother said all men treated women.

Still shocked and bright red from crashing into him she tried to speak and apologies for her clumsiness, but all that she could get out was a very soft _"Hello"_ it was so soft she barely heard it but he did because a small smile appeared on his face and she found herself wanting to see it more and all the other of his smiles as well. Now that there was more than a few inches of space between their face she could really look at him.

He was not tanned like all the other Gods but a pale white that was oddly very appealing with sharp features that were so bold and pronounced and, unlike the other Gods he look like he was made and ready to be in battle, in full dark robes over black tunic and pants with a sword on his side, all the way to black boots with metal fastened to them, with maybe a knife in the one she could see she could not tell. She tilted her head slightly taking him in and find he looked absolutely beautiful, she knows from her brief encounter with her brothers and father that they did not like to be called it but no other word could describe him and even then it was not enough.

Hades didn't know what to do he acted on instanced when she suddenly flow back to catch her before she hurt herself with the force she use to move. He froze when he was finally able to see her fully. She was breathtakingly beautiful, Aphrodite's herself she envies this woman before him, from her fire red hair that shined like flames in the sun, creamy skin smooth and shining light with a warms he had never before felt, not tan like the other God or Goddess but still darker than his own.

Her body was all women that he could plainly see even with the ridiculous with the full white toga she had on could not hid it. She had curves that screamed of a power only a woman had. Then there was her voice barely a whisper it spoke of sin and innocence all in one, and he found himself wanting to hear more. Slowly remembering they were both on the ground with an angry dog still growling at him he released her arm and stood and felt shock when the look of loss in her eyes when he did.

He bent down slightly offering his hand in an offer to help her up. And felt a sudden burst of joy when she placed her small hand in his much larger on without hesitation or fear. Finally finding his voice and quickly thanked Giha that no one was here to see him so stunned or shock from this small women before him. _"My apologies my lady."_ She seemed so captivated by his voice and smile brightly he thought he would be burn from it before she spoke. **"** _Oh no it is I who should apologize, I ran into you after all, I am sorry my Lord,"_

He was shocked again she knew who he was and showed no fear or disdain like so many others had when being near him she even seemed to be excited to be with him. It was so... He could not think of a word to even describe it, only Zeus or Hera ever seem happy or at ease in his presence, it was one of the other reasons he didn't go to Olympus often.

She tilled her head again as if a little confused of something. _" Is something wrong my Lord you seemed surprised of something?" S_ he was sharp as well it seems to catch such a sudden expression from him even Zeus had a challenging time reading him even when he was not hiding his thoughts or emotions. _" You my lady know who I am and yet you show no fear or need leave my presents. it is not the usual reaction I get even from other Gods or Goddess like yourself."_ He simply told her the truth for anything else seemed wrong. Again, she looked confused and a bit sad she was an open book with emotions and he found it entrancing.

And the complete opposite of himself or the other Gods. _" why would they react that way your enchanting and beautiful and they are fools if they do."_ Now they both seem shocked from her replay he for being called enchanting and beautiful, and her for obviously stating her thought without thinking, he found he love it she held back nothing. And he loved the way she turned bright red but still didn't look away she was brave to a fault. He found himself truly smiling brightly at this young goddess before him with a light and burning feeling filling his chest so much he thought he might burst. " _it brings me joy beyond belief you think so my goddess"_

Bring her hand that was still in his to his lips to give a light kiss. He smiled even more when he saw her redden more at the jester and the slight intake of breath. Their moment was yet again interrupted by the dog again drawing both their attention, and he felt her stiffen instantly but he was almost sure it was not due to the animal before them. She quickly turned back to him with a frantic yet sad look in her eyes before speaking in a rush. " _I am so sorry my lord but I must be off it is almost sunset and my mother will be back soon and she does not know I have left."_ He didn't want to let her go, but knew he had to and it weighed him down with such sadness he had never known before, it was likely he would never see her again.

A beauty such as her probably had all of the gods falling over each other for her attention. " _Of course, my lady I would not want you to trouble your mother."_ He tried to pull his hand away from her to watch her leave and then not see her again but, he was stopped. She held tight to his hand and did the thing that he would not expect in all his years. " _Would you come back to this place tomorrow an hour after the noon, I want to see you again."_

Then she final looked away as if suddenly shy but she tightened her grip on his hand as if fearing him pulling away. " _I mean my lord only if you want to I do not wish to intrude or be an annoyance to you."_ He was baffled she wanted to see him again, but only if HE wanted like she was a burden, he felt a sudden anger that someone made this beautiful creature before him think less of herself as an annoyance was absurd. So, he tightened his hand that still held her smaller one and used his other to raise her head, so he could look at her.

He came face to face with eyes full of uncertainty and a loneliness that he knew all too well hiding in those emerald depth. _" If you wish it my lady I will be hear so do not lower your head"_ She smiled with relief and joy _. "Then I will see you tomorrow!"_ He was lost in her smile as she quickly turned to leave, but he did not release her hand yet, she turned back to him. " _Please my lady before you leave tell me your name, so I know who I am to meet tomorrow?"_

She looked so shocked and then smiled as if he had given her the most precious thing in the world it made his heart stop suddenly before resuming its study rhythm thought at a faster pace. She said it softly before sprinting off with the dog following close behind. He watched her red hair flow behind her as she went with a smile upon his face, her name fit her so well and he found himself saying it as he turned to return to his home in the underworld. _" Persephone"._

Persephone lie wide awake in her bed still thinking back to her encounter with the lord of the underworld with a smile that shamed the stars above, she knew she should have not asked to see him again for mother would be furious, if she ever found out but she simply could not find it in her to do so. When he looked so sad and pained after she said she had to leave realizing the sun was setting and her mother would return soon and expect to find her safe within the meadow, with no men certainly not Hades king of the underworld.

Mother had told her stories of his curl and hideous behavior and that if she ever saw him to run to her for he certainly would harm her. She found it ridiculous that her mother thought the man she had meet early was anything like the stories she just knew it simply was not true. Sighing in happiness and barely contained excitement of tomorrow's promise she closed her eyes to try and get some sleep, if only to bring tomorrow faster.

To both Hades and Persephone surprise and joy they had been meeting for almost 6 months now not every day of course because Hades had his duties and Persephone's mother would have caught on. So, they created a way of communication of sorts with a simple flower of all things, it came to them when they were simple enjoy each others company one day Persephone had simple intertwined her hand with his and placed her head on his shoulder while watching the clouds and to their surprise Dark red lilies bloomed all around them.

Neither noticed at first, but when they did they were shocked for Hades had never created something as delinquent as flower and Persephone for having created something without her mother. Hades lily was a dark red with a dark grey outline with black spots with leaf's that twisted in a spiral. Persephone's was dark red as will, but they had a light grey outline with a light red almost pink spots and the leaves twisted in the opposite direction of Hades so that when next to each other the linked together. They would simply touch them and send a bit of their power thought it and their flower bloomed next to the other.

If you were to pick one it was to show a sign of distress, Hades added that bit in case she ever needed him quickly and they both knew it was for emergencies only, due to her run in with some Centaurus. Brutal creatures who liked to rape woman to ensure the next generation due to female centaurs being so rear. He had lucky arrived only minutes after they did and quickly sacred them off with the warning that Persephone was his and not to be harmed, no real danger but Persephone had yet to awaken her full powers so best to be safe.

They had become very close in such a brief time and they seemed to work perfectly together. They became each other's source of comfort and confidence, from hades past and loneliness to Persephone's mothers smothering and inexperience of the world. She was his light and warmth, and he was her guild and closest friend. She was never frightened of him and always wanted to know more about him, no matter what it was good and bad, and he listened to her and taught her of the world and let her try new things without hovering. There was no denying the growing feelings between the two, or the fact both wanted more time together and to be closer. But both new Demeter reaction would be, so they were content for the moment for they had time to find a way to persuade the overprotective goddess.

It was one of the rear occasions that Persephone got to leave the meadow to go to Olympus, but of course her mother was right there like always, with the same speech and same actions. _" Now Cora stay close the other God and Goddess may seem nice but are crude and only think of themselves so don't listen to them, I would not take you up there with all those animals if Zeus had not commanded it."_ That is what got her curious, her father has never had much to do with her she had only see him 4 times before this and once was when she was just born at her naming ceremony, it was truly the only thing he had given her, but of course her mother protested wanting to call her Cora but Zeus was king so she was thankful. But why now when she asked her mother simply avoided the question and stated it did not matter she would stay in her room on Olympus until she came to get her, she may have to go but she did not have to socialize.

It was like she was on a leash and it had just tightened even more. When they got their Mother tried to hurry to my room, but thankful Hera spotted us first and asked us to follow her, mother dear not disobey for Hera was Queen and had a nasty temper and habit of cursing or disrupting Zeus's children's life. Of course Persephone knew she was the only exception to Hera's wrath due to the fact she was born before she and Zeus gotten together and married, Zeus was known for his long line of bustard children whether it be with other gods, humans, or other.

She knew her father loved Hera deeply and she him but to put it simply he just couldn't keep it in his toga, but she would never tell mother and neither would Hera it gave them both an edge on her mother. Hera led them to one of her private rooms where no others besides Zeus may enter without permission and even then, he treated carefully. This was getting very interesting, but what came next shook her to the core.

Zeus entered and got right to the point, obviously nervous about this subject with my mother. " _It is time Persephone to move on with her own life Demeter and since you have not made a move to do so you have forced my hand, she will marry Apollo and come live on Olympus."_ The next part was a blur really, I was still in shock, but it consisted of a yelling match between mother and Zeus with his final words before storming away. _"ENOUGH DEMETER! She is no longer a child and has not been one for some time and due to your cuddling, she has not even come into her full powers, she is my eldest and yet she has so little power a nymph could best her."_ Not going to lie that comment made me flinch _. "You have 2 days to return with Persephone or else I will come get her myself and that will not be pleasant for anyone, be thankful I gave you this time to say goodbye ._

When we returned to the meadow mother was furious it shook the earth and made all the plant life slightly drop, but not much. She sent me to my room for some rest due to the shock of it all but, she didn't know I was simply in shock of who I was to marry because I was already in love with another though I have yet to confess to him I believe he already knows. Late at night after she had some time to cool down I went to find her and to explain it was all going to be fine and that I would not be marrying Apollo because I was in love with another, who just happened to out rank Apollo. I hoped she would see Hades was a far better choice then the man whore Apollo, honestly, he was worse than Zeus.

I found her at the north end of the meadow by her temple still crying but for some reason I froze just in the shadow due to a bad feeling I had. And thanks to Hades I knew to follow my feeling for they would help me discover my power and help keep me safe, so I waited. Then my mother's head priest came along holding a water bladder, I thought it odd mother hated drinking from those but then they started to speak, and I could not believe me own ears. _" My radiant one the water from the river of LaDon by the laurel tree."_ My mother took the bladder from the priest and looked sadly up at the stars. _" Forgive me my Cora for I cannot bear to lose you to such a life, I wish I could have stopped this another way, but know you will always be with me this way for tonight shall be your last."_

She still had tears streaming down her face, while the blood and color left mine. The priest bowed before speaking again only to confirm my dreaded thoughts. _" My lady of the harvest will this water from the laurel tree truly turn your beloved daughter into a tree like the nymph Daphne?"_ Mother nodded slowly before answering. " _As long as my daughter is untouched she will be, just like any other maiden to drink from it shall save them from being taken just like Daphne, and this way I will always have my precious Cora with me and no one will taint her."_ I could not believe my own ears or eyes, my mother would rather turn me into a tree then let me go weather forced or not.

I could feel the tears gather in my eyes as the pain exploded in my chest. I ran from their as fast as I could neither noticed me thank Zeus, I didn't know what to do or how to even stop this madness, but I knew one thing for sure I needed Hades. I needed my love to hold my and he would surely know what to do. I ran all the way to our spot, with my tears streaming down my face and sobs racking my whole body as I ran. See it in sight I gather some of my power in my hand and took a handful of our lilies and pulled the up while I fell to my knees still sobbing uncontrollably.

It was not even a second later the ground shook violently and split open to reveal Hades in his chariot ready for anything, will almost anything. I quickly stood and launched myself at my love. He caught me but was very worried to see me in such a state. He held me tightly in his arms while I buried my face in his chest while still sobbing. He simply held me tighter and whisper soothing thing most of which I could not hear due to me crying but he was there and that was enough all on its own.

After I calmed down a bit he stroked my hair in the way I loved, but never did he loosen his hold on me. _" My beautiful flower what has you so distraught, talk to me?"_ I simple tightened my arms that were around his waist to try and block out the pain that was trying to consume me. _"My love speak to me, your breaking my heart with your tears."_ Love Hades loved me? Could it be true? I must have said it out loud for I felt a light laugh in his chest, before his hand that had been stroking my hair fisted in it and slowly pull back not enough to hurt just enough to get me to look up at him. Then For the _f_ _irst time while tears still ran down my face Hades kisses me. It was light and brief before speaking._ _" Of course I love you silly woman my heart was yours the day you ran into me and I saw your beautiful eyes._ " I could not help but to smile back at him. _" My heart was your when I saw your eyes and I have never been more grateful for my clumsiness because I would be lost without you. I love to."_

He smiled even more brightly than before at my confession. _" now tell me what has you so upset my love and I shall do everything in my power to set it right._ " I believed him wholeheartedly but first we needed to leave before my mother came or Apollo rose with the sun. _" please take me away from here and I will tell you everything but I can no longer stay it is not safe._ " He didn't question me he just took the rains and turn the chariot around and descended back to the underworld still holding tightly to me and I final relaxed completely after the earth above us seal leaving no trace of either of us. I felt exhaustion pull at me and with me safe in hades arms I let it take me to a dreamless sleep, because I knew when I awoke he would be there and would help me figure out what to do.

Hades was worried and confused at the situation and he didn't even know the whole situation yet. It was a feeling he didn't like, though truth be told when he was with Persephone he felt all kind of new things not all good now evident to that, but he still would not trade it for anything. Taking a slower more smother path back to his castle with Persephone with him, she had fallen asleep shortly after they began the decent to the underworld no doubt out of exhaustion. He had been so startled when he felt her call him with such strong emotions and urgencies that it still shook him.

He was afraid something terrible was happing for his brave goddess to be so unsettled, the state he found her in confused him more no danger was around her, and Demeter did not know of their encounters for she surly would not allowed Persephone out of her sight if she did. So, what had her so upset, he found out when he got her to the castle. He got they're quickly picking her up gently and walking though the hall of his home not paying attention to the stares of the souls in waiting to be judged, or the ghost that choice to stay and work at the castle.

Even Thanatos who knew of his trips and visits to the upper world had a mild confused expiration, thought may had to do with his abrupt departure he was speaking with him when he felt the call from his beloved. Wasting no more time he took her to his chambers to lie her down before waking her, no doubt the conversation they were about to have did not need be shared with his curious staff. He uses his powers to close the doors behind them and sealing them so no sound could escape the room just to be safe. Setting her down on his bed before sitting on the edge by her hip he paused, she looked absolutely breath taking it froze him but at the same time set him ablaze.

The contrast between her fiery hair and fair skin against his black satin sheets was a sight he wishes could happen every time he entered his chamber. After a few minutes he came out of his trans and lightly shook her shoulder to wake her it was time for answers. A slight frown came across her face before she boulted up as if scared of some unknow terroir, he was able to stop her from colliding with him with the hand he still had on she shoulders. " _Careful my flower, you are safe no harm will come to you as long as I breath. "_ He took his other hand and light stroked her face to calm her. It worked she looked into his eyes and relaxed with a light sigh before leaning forward and burring her upper half to his chest, he gladly wrapped his arms around her to keep her close and give her comfort. " _Now will you tell me what had you so frantic, I do not like you in such a state. ._

Persephone awoke to a light shaking and for a brief moment, she fear it was her mother before she felt the warmth of Hades hand and his deep soothing voice. She could not help it she moved closer to lean into his larger frame seeking the comfort that always came when she was with him. After she felt him wrap his arms around her to bring her closer, he asked what was wrong. Talking a deep breathe she calmed her mind and tried to bring the tightness in her chest from rising again. Gripping his shirt tightly " _Speak to me my love, know I will always be hear for you and that you will never be alone, just tell me what has you so upset."_ He was running his hand throw her hair, she loved it when he did it, he always did it like he could not help it but touch the hair he compare to flames and it always relaxed her.

He needed to know and he had waited just like she asked and it clearly was causing him worry. " _It started this morning, mother was summed to Olympus by Zeus, but I was as well. Of course, mother was upset she hates taking me out of the meadow especially there. She attempted to leave me in my room while she meet with Zeus, but he must have know because Hera was their as soon as we arrived and had us follow her."_

She turned her head so her cheek rested on his shoulder and she could hid her face some what in his neck. " _We went to one of Hera's sitting rooms and it was not long after that that Zeus came in, he looked out of sorts like he does when facing my mother, and for good reason. He has ordered mother to bring me to Olympus so he could tell us both, he has decided I am no longer a child and that her coddling of me would no longer stand. That I was to return in 2 days to marry Apollo, and live on Olympus from then on."_

She felt him tense at the news, and feel his anger at the decision of his brother, taking a deep breath I needed to continue he need to know it all. " _Of course that caused mother to explode, but Zeus would hear none of it, we left and returned to the meadow and she went off to her temple, decided to wait a bit before confronting her. I decided that it was time I told her about us and that I would not marry Apollo because I love you and only you."_

Before she could continue Hades had picked her up and had her face him before sealing her lips with his, this kiss was not like the first. It was hard but still genital, but it spoke of passion, possession, and love that was deep and limitless. It left her dizzy and breathless, she could see that icy fire in his eyes, she couldn't look away not now. He saw she had more to say, now straddling his lap and still held tightly and very close. Tacking it as a sign she continued but keep eye contact ." _I went to her temple and saw her by the archway, but before I left the tree line had got a feeling not to go on, like you taught me to listen to my powers."_

He nodded and smiled a little at the fact she was improving with her powers _. " so I stayed out of sight, my mothers head priest came with a water bladder, I found it odd mother hates them thinks it taints the pure water. But in this case, she took it but it was not for her it was for me."_

Hades had been listening to Persephone and was beginning to understand why she was upset, he wanted to go hand strangle his brother and toss that waste of space Apollo, in to the depth of Tartarus. Then for her state she was going to tell her mother of their relationship and then declined Apollo attention, for she love him and only him he could not help himself. But seeing in her eye there was more he brought her close and let her continue, And he got the feeling it was to get even worse because the look of pain and betrayal was growing in her eyes and voice, and he was right.

" _The water was from LaDon river or more so the laurel tree at LaDon River"_ Anger rose faster then it had in his entire life at this and Zeus help him if it was going where he thought Demeter was going to have to beg for protection from Zeus or he would kills his sister slowly and painfully without ramose or regret. NO, he would do so for his brave goddess was now weeping again as she tried to finish with the pain written clearly on her face.

" _She said she would turn me into a tree when first light came, so no man or god would ever have me and so I would forever be her Core. I HATE THAT NAME I AM NOT CORA I AM PERSEPHONE AND I WANT TO BE FREE TO MAKE MY OWN CHOISES, BUT MY MOTHER WOULD RATHER TRUN ME INTO A DAMNE TREE THE LET ME GO! SHE NEVER EVEN ASKED HOW I FELT ABOUT THIS OR ANYYHING!"_ At this point she was screaming and crying and he could see all the emotions flash across her eyes and the very underworld was reacting to her state by shaking and shifting as it tried to protect her from what ever was the cause of her distress.

It was a surprise to him for the underworld had only ever reacted to him in any way, unlike the upper world no other god had been able to effect the underworld, even Zeus himself could only do small restrictions on what could leave the underworld otherwise he had no sway in this domain. Except for the goddess in his arms, he tighter his hold on her to bring her close, slowly rocking her to calm her, he hated how upset she was but could not help but feel happy at the underworlds reaction to his little flame it was as she truly did belong with him.

Now that he knew what the problem was he could mend it. There was only one thing to do but first he wanted no needed Persephone to make a choice, for he wanted her to know he would always give her freedom that no other has. Slowly pull her head back so he could rest his forehead on hers and looked her in her eyes he asked. " _My beloved Persephone, flame of my heart do me the honor of becoming my wife and staying by my side forever."_

She froze and the pain of her mother betrayal suddenly left and was replace with such feelings of happiness and love at his words. She could see the love in his eyes along with some uncertainty for he was giving her a choice and would except her answer no matter what it was, she knew this. But there was no choice for she could not live without him as she could without air. _" YES! Yes I would become yours not even all the gods on Olympias could stop me_!" She smile while bring he hands to his face and kissing him for the first time. It was electric and all-consuming that she gladly gave into.

She didn't know how long they stayed like that, but she knew that when it did end she wanted to start again and never be done, and that she would do anything within in her power to keep that look of pure happiness and love on her beloveds face. His voice was full of joy she could have listened to him for all eternity and never grow tired of hearing him. " _Then all eternity and after my love for I would cross the cosmos for you!"_

Hades meant every word and more. But know they had something to do, and he thank the fates that his favorite sibling and close friend just happened to be Hera goddess of marriage, she performed off marriages between Gods and Goddess even her own to Zeus. They could see her and get married before Zeus even knew they were on Olympus and then Demeter could not get to his Persephone so easily if at all. He quickly stood with Persephone in his arms while he walked to his closet has he used his powers to extend and add all kinds of cloth, shoes, and jewelry for her. The toga she was wearing was dirty and still that ridicules white that never really fit her.

Sitting her down he watch as she looked around in awe. " _Choice what ever you like, and one you are done we will go see Hera before your mother or Zeus can do anything my love"_ He quickly kiss the top of her head before leaving shutting the door to give her privacy to change, while he himself did the same, and got a ring for his beloved flower that would shame the stars as her smile did.

Persephone was still in aw of all the cloths and jewelry, that Hades had just given her. Running her hand over a section of beautiful color togas of all kinds of fabrics, how could she choose she had only ever had the white ones her mother gave her no matter how much she asked for colored ones. Then she saw it one that caught her eye and she just knew that it was the one she wanted to marry Hades in, and he would love it to. Tacking off the silly white one she slipped it on and marveled and the feeling of the silk fabric against her skin, it was the same dark vibrant blue of Hades eye, with black diamonds at the shoulders that went into a swirling pattern down the two free flowing pieces of fabric that was about 3 inch past the tips of her fingers.

She went to the vanity were some of the jewelry was and chose a beautiful black tear drop pendent, and thank the nymphs who had secretly priced her ears for her so she could have the matching earrings. Next, she brushed her hair putting half up into a quick but elegant twist of curls adding a golden hair pin with a lily jewel hanging from it to hold it in place, then just put some gloss on her lips before looking at the final product. It was a shock she still looked like her but no longer like an unsure child, but like a confident woman she smiled and went to see Hades reaction she hoped he like it.

Hades had changed into cleaner fighting artier, he did not wear a toga like all other Gods he found the a pain to fight or train in, then her put his cap the same deep red as blood with his sword at his side and spear on his back and knife in his boot. He faces was freshly washed and even brushed his dark black hair before putting on his crown of gold and black thorns and leaf's, he even had time to tell a baffled Thanatos to have the crafts man make a crown for Persephone of Gold and the brightest jewels he could find, and have it ready by the time he returned for then the underworld would have a Queen.

He stopped dead in his tracks as he entered his chamber, their stood his Persephone in a full length gown of a vibrant deep blue that hugged her curves, black diamonds at the shoulders that twisted down to the arms and a low cut neck line to revile a little cleavage. With some of jewelry of black tear drops with half of her fiery red hair up in a twist held by a hair pin with a lily hanging from it, and her lips shined. He wanted nothing more to take this vision of beauty before him and worship every inch of her, but their would-be time for that later for he wanted to take his time with his beloved.

But she still looked a bit nervous then it him, she was nervous of his reaction and he was simply staring at her in utter shock. " _Never in all my life have I seen such a vision of true beauty the you my love!"_ She blushed a deep red but didn't break eye contact with him and that made him even more happy, his goddess was not afraid to stand on her own even with not fully knowing what the future may hold he was immensely proud. As he walked up to Persephone and offered her his arm. " _If you would do me the honor my love"_ She smiled brightly and took his arm holding it closely. " _I would go and do anything al long as you where their beside me."_ Such a simple statement yet it sent a shiver of delight down his spin of hidden meanings and promise.

Hera was not one to lose composure easily even when furious with her husband for another affair or bastard child. But the sight before her was just so utterly... she didn't have the words. Before her stood her beloved brother Hades with her niece Persephone asking her to marry them. She had never seen either so happy before, never had she seen her favorite brother with a look of pure joy and love on his face then he did now looking a Persephone.

Then there was Persephone herself who looked at Hades with not a hint of fear or attempt to simply gain power just love and affection that ran so deep she didn't think that there was a bottom. And that she looked like a woman gone the silly white toga and childlike air, no before her stood a woman who was so in love and who understood her choice fully, she made her choice. Zeus my be god of sky and king, but he had no sway in a marriage bonding and she was Queen.

 _"Face on another and tack each others hands_." As they did she made a golden rope so strong not even Zeus would be able to break the bond she was about to seal, and only seal for it was already made and strong there was no question in that. Zeus my be King of the Gods, but she was Queen and he and Apollo and Demeter would just have to except this or so help fates they would pay dearly and she would ensure it personally. " _As I wrap this golden rope around your hands to seal this unbreakable bound speak words from the heart to help is solidify, know no lies or force cooperation's or the bond will not seal."_

She spoke with all her power and the rope glowed even bright ad she wrapped it around the couples hands, she could see Artemis and Veritas just as shocked as they witnessed this. What luck they had to ask to marry and have them as a witness now not even the fates could say anyone was forced or trick, and the seal would not have allowed it any way, but it is always good to have extra measure. They spoke so true words it made her feel as if she was intruding on something so privet and interment she blushed slightly, never had she hear such devotion and love given so freely to each other. Artemis looked baffled but a soft look of understanding passed over her face.

Veritas the goddess of truth was weeping tears of joy and smiling brightly. " _With my power and that of fate itself I bind not only your lives but souls to one another and know no power is or will be that could break such a bound, hard time will befall you but you will always endure for you have each other and that is all you will ever need! You may now kiss your Queen, King Hades."._

All three goddess blush hard at the kiss between the newlyweds, the passion and love came of them in waves. All five people turn to the clapping and sequels of Aphrodite's, the blond goddess in a short pink almost see through toga was in front the closed door just glowing with happiness. _" I never in all my life have felt such love and devotion between tow Gods, and to think I had nothing to do with this it almost breaks my heart, but Persephone if you ever need advice just come to your aunty Aphrodite's and I will give you all the juicy details you will need!"_ She said it with a wink and the younger goddess blush a deep red and buried her face in to her husband chest but she was still smiling brightly, and Hades did something that melted all the goddess hearts for never have they seen the cold and detached Hades like this.

He wrapped his clock around his bride and pulled her close and kissed the top of her head and gave her reassuring words along with a teasing note of only him teaching her and how he would make she would enjoy it immensely. She simply blushed deeper if possible and smacked his arm while laughing with him while calling him a pervert. Then they all felt a tremor through Olympus all to easily recognized, Zeus and Demeter were fighting and no good would come of it. They all knew Persephone was only gone one night and her mother had frozen all of Greece saying her little Cora had been taken and was probable screaming for her mother to help her.

Hera looked at the couple and saw a nervous Persephone but still determined who held tightly to Hades but also was standing tall beside him, good she would not completely relay on him but stand on her own. She grow a bit more proud of the little goddess. Then looking to Hades there was still love in his eyes but the Hades before her was the one who ruled the Underworld fiercely and battled and won with the titans, the goddess held tightly to him was his and he would not let her go and would wage war with any who try.

May Demeter be wise and let go of the angel she tried so hard to keep from the sky, for that what she was an angel wanting to be freed, and she would do all she could to help . " _Come all let us face this, and remember be strong no matter what happens you are married by my power so not even Zeus can deny it."_ With that said the Two Queens, one King, and 3 goddess left to face an angry King and an ignorant mother.

Persephone had never been so happy before she was now wife to Hades her one and only love, and she had four powerful goddess on her side to face her mother, her father would be content with her marrying but be irked that he had to deal with her mother who would put a fight no doubt and not being in on the plain. Walking as close as she could to Hades without being carried by him did they go to face her mother and she had a feeling this would not end well. The walked in to the throne room to find Zeus about ready to strike Demeter who looked like she would do the same and the room vibrated with their power that was rising and clashing.

Only a few others were in the room. Poseidon who was trying to prevent the shed of blood between the two Gods ever the mediator. Hephaestus Aphrodite's husband who was trying to stop Zeus from hurling lightning bolts at her mother. Apollo and Hermes who were holding her mother back. Hera walked right past Demeter, Apollo, and Hermes who all stop their actions still not seeing the rest of them, Aphrodite's followed Hera up to the throne where Zeus, Hephaestus, and Poseidon had stopped upon her arrival to be with her husband grinning.

They had seem them and were in shock of the interment embrace of the eldest Olympian and the eldest of Zeus's children. Persephone was not embarrassed at all she was all but plastered to Hades side with her arms wrapped around his waist well not all the way he was very big compared to her. The top of her head barely came to the middle of his chest, and was all hard mussel with wide shoulders, while she was illth's and delicate with soft curves. While Hades held her just as tightly right under his shoulder with part of his clock covering her while his other hand was joined with his other one low on her waist showing their obvious relationship.

Hera just smiled at her husband and closed his mouth as she moved to stand at his side. That finally gave the three others who had not seen them to turn, as they walked into the room only to stop before Zeus before Hades spoke loud and clear for all to hear. " _Zeus, Poseidon my brothers, I would introduce you to my wife Persephone Queen of the Underworld"_ A scream erupted from their left from Demeter. _" NOOO! You vial creature you stole my Cora and force yourself on her! I Will not allow it, let her go, ZEUS DO SOMETHING YOU KUNA (Greek for_ bitch)." Hades spoke first " _Enough it is done! Hera herself preformed the marriage, you have no say in this matter Demeter, Persephone has done this of her own free will"_

Demeter turned an ugly shad of red/purple but Apollo spoke first with a look of annoyance, like a child who's toys was taken. _" Persephone was promised to me_." That caused Hades to glare at the younger God and put a hand on his sword he immediately stepped back in fear and looked down from the elder God, he may be stupide, but he was not suicidal. " _Never mind I whish you all the happiness in your union_. " He said it in a hast and left so fast Hermes looked slightly impressed at the speed.

During that little display no one notice Demeter who walked up to the couple quietly and tried to forcefully pulled Persephone from Hades it was evident not only from the hiss Persephone gave but the look that flashed across her face that it had hurt her, and that caused Hades power to rise shaking all of Olympus. Poseidon paled he knew that look on his brothers face it promised pain and blood and right now it was all on Demeter. who still had Persephone's arm, despite her attempts to pull free and get back to Hades side.

" _Let go mother, that hurts!"_ Demeter only pulled more until they were a small distance away from Hades and the others. _"Stop it this moment Cora you are safe now I will not let him touch you again or any other"._ Zeus seeing were this was going, stepped fast, before Hade took a step towards his "wife?" And Demeter he was still confused at how that happened. "ENOUGH! ALL BE STILL AND QUITE NOW!" Thunder and lightning flashed as he spoke shaking the mountain again.

Every one stilled and looked at him. " _What is going on I told you Demeter that Persephone was no longer under you care yesterday and you freeze the ground, unacceptable, and Brother when did you meet let alone marry my daughter, you rarely leave your kingdom? And stop giggling Aphrodite's this is not your girly gossip."_ He was irritated but thankfully Hera spoke,

 _" I would believe love our dear brother has been courting our little diamond in the meadow for quite some time now, when your decision and another of Demeter's of which I do not know the details of, caused this sudden marriage between the two lovers only minutes ago. With Artemons and Veritas as witnesses then Aphrodite's walking in at the end_." Demeter was still the wired color only darker now, " _LIES I WOULD NOW IF MY CORA WAS VISTED BY THIS SNAK, I, WOULD HAVE PROTECTED HER AS I WOULD HAVE BEFORE SHE WAS STOLEN!"_

Persephone froze at the last part she would have made the same choice if she had told her of her love for Hades before hand, it broke her heart even more. But her mother did not stop their. " ZEUS STOPS THIS OR I WILL NOT STOP THE FREZZE I HAVE PUT UPON THE HUMANS, AND WITH NO HUMANS TO WORSHIP YOU WILL LOSE POWER." Zeus grow enrages at such a blatant command and test of his power. " YOU WILL AS WELL YOU INGNORANT WOMAN!" His face fully red in his anger and the sky's shook with thunder and lighting. Demeter just stared at him, " _I hope your folly would end before it comes to that, but I fear not of death or fading."_

Persephone had enough she would not let it stand even if she must stop her mother herself, for the second time she had trusted her instances like Hades had showed her. She reached into her pocket and grip her salvation from her mother, but before she brought it out she felt her power barely a hint before, but now its power deep and limits she knew would be very little if any. She knew finally her powers had emerged and now she pushed it out, she glowed as light poured from her and the force of it throw her mother from her across the room. It rose her off the ground and slightly pushed everyone else back as they were not as close except for Hade, her power seemed to know and meld with his own.

It shock every one for the storm and ice that covered Greece was now gone, and all was green and beautiful again they all felt the sudden wave of power as the humans prayed and gave thank for ending the disaster that had struck them. Demeter stood and looked in utter shock back to her child who was still glowing but now on the ground once again. _"My Storms are gone, and will not return? Persephone why ? How?_ " She looked confused and I was not a bit sorry for my mother as I remembered her words. " _You would truly do as you planed at the temple if I have told you I was in love with Hades before Father summand us?"_ It was a simple question and only Hades knew of what her mother tried to do.

" _YES! You are my child I know what's is best for you, you are to young and inexperienced with the world to make decisions on your own, but don't worry I am hear for you and always will be. Now lets go back home to the meadow, I swear that monster will not get to you their my Cora."_ It hurt so much more to know her mother would never let her make her own choices or listen to her about how much she knew and the love she had as well that the only reason for such inexperience was due to her.

She looked in her mother's eyes who believed her to be an ignorant child, but she was not and had not been one for decades, and she was never going back. " MY NAME IS PERSEPHONE NOT CORA AND I CHOISE MY OUWN PATH, AND IT LEAD TO HADES MY ONLY LOVE!" She said it with her own power and for everyone to hear before taking the seeds out of her pocket. She remembered Hades had once said that due to Zeus fear of him wanting to rule the sky's instead of the underworld one day he made it, so no God could eat the food of the underworld without returning regally or else risk fading a fate wore then death.

A foolish fear at the time now put to rest but it could not be undone the underworld like the idea to much and kept it. She looked into her loves eyes never breaking contact while she brought the pomegranate seeds to her mouth and ate them. When she was getting dresses back in the underworld a servant had brought her some food, after hearing that their lord had brought a lady back with him. She almost sent them away without taken the seeds from the precut fruit, she was glad she listened to her power.

Hades heard every word his Persephone said, but also saw the pain of her mother's confession of actions and the love and fiery determination to be with him, it set him ablaze all over again and then he watched the complete love and resolve on her eyes as she ate the food of the underworld tying her to it and as a exestuation to him even more. Fates help him he was lost to this woman, his love for her just kept growing so fiercely he was surprised it had not already consumed him. Not even if both his brother and Hera stood against him, it would not have kept him from his spit fire of a goddess.

He strode right to her gently cupped her face and kissed her with all the fire and love felt her. He felt her respond immediately and with a passion that matched his own. He could taste the juice from the pomegranate seeds that she had just eaten, ignoring the screams coming from Demeter to get away from her child whom he had clearly tricked and twisted her innocent mind. He moved on hand down to her waist to pull Persephone closer, while he moved his reaming hand to the back of her head. Griping her hair, he tilted her head back more and took the opportunity to slip his tong past her lips when she gasped at his sudden pull.

A low growl came from his chest when his wife had managed to slip one of her hands under his tunic lightly scratching at his back trying to get closer. He didn't care if they were not finished he was about to tack his wife back to their home. Until they were pulled out of their own world by Zeus who cleared his throat still looking shocked at his behaver and that of his eldest child.

Zeus was surprised and shocked, never in all his days had he seen his older brother show any type of feels besides for battle. If it was not right before him to see he would have called anyone else a fool, but the love and passion in his brother eyes was undeniable. Then there was his first child, he had always felt like he had done her a great injustice for not stepping in with her mother behaver, and he feared she would forever be stunted in both spirt and power from Demeter.

That alone was his reason for finally stepping in now, he could take no more not after he found out, that Demeter had never given her any of the invitations to the party held on Olympus, after she came of age to choose on her own. But a slight relief filled him now, looking at a young goddess final coming in to her own, no more in her mother's shadow. He also had a felling she would not be in Hades' shadow either but beside him for she had a strength he liked to think she got from him. There was one problem those, and it was currently screaming in an unattractive color. Persephone was still too inexperienced with her powers to keep Demeter storms away for long or at a such a distance as the underworld, this way going to be a situation no one was going to be happy about. With no clear-cut solution as of right now maybe later but not now.

He had a temporary solution and needed to act but first he needed to stop his brother from taking his daughter in his throne room, because it seemed they had completely forgotten they had an audience. He cleared his throat as loud as he could and hid a smirk, he had just found a new topic to tease his brother about and it just might get a reaction out of him when he did, but that was for later. _"I see no easy way this could be solved so for now Persephone will spend 6 months in the underworld and 6 above until a deal can be reached between both parties._ "

He saw the anger coming from almost all even his beloved Hera, but it would not work he was KING of the Gods, and they would obey. He spoke before any other could and truth be told this was more to please Hera then anything, for he liked sleeping with her and did not want to risk her anger she had a soft spot for his eldest child after all. _"IT is already done every six month or at least until she can travel between on her own power, after all a wife has a right to choose weather of not to share a bed with her husband."_ He saw in Persephone eyes that she understood he was trying to prevent blood shed or even more death, she smiled a bit sadly but smiled and spoke while resting her head on Hades chest.

" _For now I will agree but the next six month is to be with my husband at our home, if my King would be so kind to accept this so will we."_ He smiled brightly at his daughter he knew she was his favorite for a reason she had his brains! He also knew she said we to let his brother know it needed to be done. He saw Hades slowly accept it but still disliking it greatly. " _It shall be done and have a lovely honeymoon brother! And I expect a formal party to introduced your new wife! "_ He then turned to Demeter who looked ready to kill quit an odd look on the goddess face.

" _You shall not freeze the land when Persephone is gone this next 6 months or I will find a way to replace you by the fates I swear."_ She shrieked in outrage but knew she would not get anything from him now. So, she turned and left the room with a slam of the gigantic doors behind her, she would have to deal with the fact Persephone was no longer child sooner or later, sadly it mostly would be later. Turning back to all who remained he spoke. _"Demeter will most likely freeze the land again when Persephone returns to her husband in a year time, this shall be the last full year of summer, spread the world to the other gods and humans winter is to come and all must prepare._ " He Then turned and left, with all the other besides Hera following.

Hades was not happy at all, why should he have to share his wife, that hag needed to a realization Persephone was his now and would be forever. He also knew however his little flower loved her mother despite it all, but he would not lose her. He turned to his dear sister with a smile. " _I thank you dear sister now if you will I have some important matters to attend to with my wife."_ That caused her to laugh, while his wife blushed and adorable red, he just wanted to see how far that blush spread for it clearly went on. " _Go on now I will not hold you, not with such pressing matter to attend to, just remember my dear brother, and darling sister-in-law I am on your side if ever you need for it."_ She then left no doubt to find her husband, Hades picked up Persephone causing a surprised gasp at his action before giving her a light kiss while walking away with wicked plans forming in his head that he knew she would love.

Unfortunately for the lovers it would be decades before they could change Demeter in a sad series of events, that even the fate did not see that would drive a rife forever between mother and daughter. The humans had gotten accustomed to the changing of the seasons and even the gods seemed to enjoy the change as well, so they kept it as they set, forgetting the sudden day that the sky's darkened and fields died while ice fell for the first time. Those there were many story of how the lord of the dead came to have his wife, one thing forever remained a constant, they would be the only Gods to never stray from one another, even through times of hardships or sadness they were always true to one another a feat no other God or Goddess could ever clam.


End file.
